La fête de trop
by Lily-Rose22
Summary: Une fête en mène à une autre, jusqu'à la fête de trop.


Bonjour, Bonsoir, Bonne nuit,

C'est la première histoire que je poste, que j'écris même, et j'espère que ce ne sera pas la dernière! L'idée m'est venue en écoutant la chanson **Fête de trop **d'**Eddy de Pretto **dont j'ai intégré quelques paroles dans le texte.

Bien évidemment les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement).

Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ;)

* * *

La Fête de trop

J'ai perdu la notion du temps. M'enfin, je sais où je me trouve c'est déjà un bon début.

J'étais au bar, j'aimerais bien dire que j'y étais avec quelqu'un mais il parait que ce n'est pas bien de mentir, mais j'ai envie d'aller au paradis alors pour vous dire toute la vérité j'y étais seul. De toute façon, seul ou accompagné ça ne change pas grand chose dans le fond.

Toujours est-il que j'étais tranquillement au bar, Lorsque de Théo m'appela pour me dire qu'il avait soudainement eu envie d'organiser une petite soirée chez lui ce soir. Si vous connaissez Théo vous comprenez sûrement pourquoi cette "soudaine envie" m'a fait rire pendant un bon moment (elle me fait toujours sourire d'ailleurs). Si vous ne le connaissez pas je vais vous dire pourquoi. Théodore est mon meilleur ami depuis la maternelle, on formait un magnifique trio avec Blaise. les profs ne pouvaient pas nous saquer, ce qui était réciproque, bien entendu.

Théo n'a jamais réellement était quelqu'un de social. En dehors de Blaise et de moi il ne parlait quasiment à personne d'autre, et il fuyait toute personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et puis tout à changé le jour où Hermione Granger à débarqué de je ne sais où durant le collège. Il en est tombé raide dingue sans même lui avoir adressé la parole. Ce qui est vraiment surprenant venant de lui.

Si les professeurs ne pouvaient pas nous voir, ils étaient fous de cette fille. Une vraie miss je-sais-tout qui prenait un malin plaisir à montrer qu'elle serait toujours meilleure que vous. C'est incroyable à quel point elle peut m'exécrer. Mais elle était devenue le centre d'intérêt principal de Théo, pour ne pas dire son véritable soleil. Il ne parlait que d'elle du matin au soir, une véritable obsession, c'en était même effrayant par moment. Il a rapidement décidé de changer, de devenir une autre personne pour qu'elle finisse par le remarquer. Alors du jour au lendemain il est passé du mec le plus asocial du bahut au mec cool avec qui il fallait être ami. Et le pire c'est que ça n'avait choqué personne. Même Blaise trouvait que ce changement était une bonne chose, ça l'arrangeait probablement plus qu'autre chose. Après tout à partir de ce moment on était devenus populaires auprès de la gente féminine alors forcément…

Théo a réussi à sortir avec Granger vers la fin du collège, et puis sûrement que sa popularité lui est montée à la tête, une fois au lycée il a décidé qu'elle n'était plus assez bien pour lui et l'a largué. Ce qui m'a procuré une grande satisfaction.

Mais qui dit popularité dit réputation à tenir, alors il allait de moins en moins en cours, il a commencé à fumer, d'abords des cigarettes et puis rapidement les joints ont prit le dessus sur les clopes. Et puis après la fumette il y a eu la découverte de l'alcool et là c'était finit. Et forcément Blaise et moi avons suivi le mouvement. Pendant que les autres enchaînaient les cours, nous, on enchaînait les soirées. C'est à cette période que j'ai commencé à me sentir seul.

Est-ce que vous avez déjà eu cette impression étrange que toutes les personnes autour de vous ne sont pas réelles, que tout ce qui se déroule au même moment n'est qu'une simple illusion? Cette impression je l'ai de plus en plus. Plus j'y pense, plus elle devient une sorte de certitude.

Heureusement que j'ai trouvé un moyen pour repousser cette salope de solitude. Je dis un moyen mais il serait plus approprié de dire "des", car elles sont au nombre de trois. Mes trois amantes qui, depuis que je les ai rencontré, ne me quittent plus. Trois amantes qui depuis toutes ces années me sont restées loyales et fidèles. Je n'ai strictement aucune reproche à leur faire si ce n'est qu'elles me reviennent un peu cher.

Mary, Lucy et Molly. Les plus belles découvertes que j'ai pu faire.

Tout ça pour dire que ce qui ma fait rire quand Théo m'a appelé à propos de sa soirée c'est qu'il en organise tous les jours. Bon j'exagère peut être un peu. Disons tous les deux jours. Et aussi le fait que "petite" soirée signifie généralement un minimum de 50 personnes. Personnes qu'on ne connait même pas vraiment.

Et maintenant, me voilà étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain. et personne ne semble se soucier de mon absence prolongée_. _Comme l'a si bien dit Gatsby : "J'aime les grandes fêtes. Elles sont si intimes. Dans les petites fêtes, il n'y a pas d'intimité." Même si j'aurai personnellement remplacer "intimité" par "solitude". Personne ne se préoccupe de savoir si tu vas bien ou pas, la seule chose qui les préoccupe c'est leurs verres, et la seule raison pour laquelle les meufs viennent te voir c'est pour tenter de finir dans ton lit. Le reste n'a strictement aucune importance.

Alors je fais en sorte d'arriver de bonne humeur, je prends les devants. D'ailleurs Théo je m'excuse pour cette soirée que j'ai probablement ruiné. _C'est la fête de trop! _

_J'ai même bu à outrances toute l'absinthe de tes potes _.

J'ai eu un rapide rendez-vous avec une de mes amantes avant de quitter le bar.

_J'ai pris des rails en avance. C'est la fête de trop!_

A force de faire la fête, elle devient une habitude, elle perd de son charme. Elle qui au début nous donnait l'impression d'être soudainement entourés d'amis, à finit par nous faire perdre tous ceux qui étaient proches de nous.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on essaye de s'en échapper, bien au contraire! Plus on se sent seul, plus on s'entoure de gens, alors on fait la fête.

_Moi je l'ai faite, défaite et ça jusqu'au fiasco, _ce soir, _c'est la fête de trop!_

_Regarde je luis de paillettes et me réduis au KO._

Tous les soirs c'est pareil, notre slogan n'est pas "metro, boulot, dodo". Le notre serait plutôt "acolos, toxicos, futurs clodos". Je me retrouve étalé sur le sol sans pouvoir bouger. Je commence à me dire que lorsque Théo à décidé de changer, il avait prit la décision de se tuer. D'abord en supprimant sa personnalité pour devenir une autre personne, puis en bousillant son corps de l'intérieur. Et nous on le savait, mais on a suivit. Aucun de nous trois ne voulait se l'avouer. Alors tant qu'on est en vie, on recommencera. Mais je crois que de nous trois je suis celui qui a abusé le plus alors que j'ai fait le pari avec moi même d'être celui qui survivra le plus longtemps. Mais je crois que ce soir j'ai atteint ma limite.

_C'est la fête de trop!_

Moi, Draco Malfoy, ne sais même pas à quelle heure je vais mourir. Il peut être 2h comme il peut très bien être 10h. J'ai perdu la notion du temps.

_C'est la fête de trop!_


End file.
